


Does not having wings make you evil?

by naynaymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, VERy STRONG, aint making him a damsel in distress dw, angel doyoung, demon jaehyun, doyoung is strong, implied/referenced deppression, only for first chapter though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naynaymous/pseuds/naynaymous
Summary: After failing miserably on his job, guardian angel Doyoung decides to cut ties with the heavens to avoid getting punishments by cutting of his own wings. Little did he know that the heavens weren't the only thing he should be worried about.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92





	1. How everything starts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I'm making a new series instead of doing my old one yay! I just had this idea and felt the need to write it out so here you go 😳 I really hope you enjoy~

  
Doyoung stared at the bloody mess in front of him in shock.

He really didn't mean to leave Donghyuck all alone but the baby boy in all blue he met just in front of the company's entrance was too cute for Doyoung to ignore.

Doyoung had always loved babies as they were the only ones who can see him thus he could play around with them and they would giggle back in return. 

Meanwhile the angst teenage human he was assigned to watch over could never do so.

(But yes since he is an an angel, literally, Doyoung can't shit on people in the open)

And so, one moment he was poking the cheek of a laughing baby and the next, everyone, including the baby's mother, was screaming in panic as a body fell onto the ground with a loud thump.

Doyoung immediately knew that Donghyuck was the boy who just fell to the ground before he even got to look at the body.

He could feel the exact moment the tie between him and the previously living boy was cut and he could remember exactly the sense of dread and fear he experienced at that moment.

Doyoung had always liked Donghyuck. He was a kind boy, albeit a little bit (a lot) mischiveous. He never hesitated to help the old granny who needed help carrying her groceries or giving away some of his pocket money for the homeless.

And that was the reason why Doyoung was more scared than ever. 

Donghyuck was heaven's golden boy which means that Doyoung was ten times more fucked than he would otherwise be if any other person comitted suicide.

Golden boys or girls refer to those humans whom God had planned a magnificent future for. They were to grow up in kindness, never losing their shine, be a great person, made history and when they finally died, they would be granted a high position in heaven.

In other words, yes, they were specifically chosen soul that had a spot reserved for them in heaven.

There was already a head angel spot waiting for Donghyuck when he died later but unfortunately, that spot would have to remain empty forever because people who killed themselves could never go to heaven.

Souls like Donghyuck were very important and that was why only the best guardian angels, like Doyoung, would be assigned to guide them. Only guardian angels with perfect record like Doyoung himself would have the honor to carry out the job.

Well, Doyoung's record was not so perfect anymore now.

As Doyoung stared grimly at the poor boy lying lifelessly in the middle of a crowd who were too busy snapping photos, Doyoung felt a great sense of pity but was also relieved at the same time.

Doyoung was aware that Donghyuck had been struggling with his mental health for the past few months ever since he came out to his parents.

As his guardian angel, Doyoung was aware of every single worry that Donghyuck faced in his life including this one.

The boy had been aware of his sexuality for about five years before he finally decided to come out, Doyoung even watched the moment Donghyuck kissed a boy for the first time.

Doyoung could remember the love the two had in each other's eyes who were sparkling and were full of innocence. It was one of the most beautiful things Doyoung had ever seen in his life. 

As an angel, Doyoung had never had his own fair share of romance bowever he was never bothered by such display of affection even though homosexuality was something frowned upon by most heavenly creature.

He always thought that love was a beautiful thing no matter what their form was.

Now that such tragedy happened to Donghyuck, Doyoung wished that he did something, maybe whisper a warning or something just so the boy would stay away from liking other boys, just so he could stay alive for a much longer time.

Doyoung was there the moment Donghyuck was roughly shoved to the ground by his own father as said boy cried on the ground begging for mercy. Doyoung could remember the fear in Donghyuck's eyes as his own father continued to beat him up.

As the boy's mother just sat there silently, watching the entire display with disgusts in his eyes.

Doyoung remembered wanting to kill the boy's parents for treating their own son like a punching bag but he was only a guardian angel, ut was not his place to intervene.

Oh how he wished he had intervene back then.

Donghyuck's mental health began going downhill ever since. He was moved away from the public school to attend a private Catholic school in hope that Donghyuck would go back to the 'right' path.

Doyoung remembered how the constant oppression and derogatory remarks from the teacher made the boy succumbed deeper and deeper into depression.

Doyoung asked the heavens back then if this was the right thing and they had said that going back to the light path was the right way but Doyoung thought that the constant bullying to the younger boy was not the right path.

And after months of torture, Donghyuck had lost almost all his light and in the end, ended his life tragically.

Doyoung whispered a short prayer to Donghyuck's soul as paramedics began to take his body away.

'There is no use praying for him,'

Doyoung thought. Someone who committed suicide would definitely go to hell but Doyoung hoped that the boy's kindness throughout his whole life could somehow bring him to heaven.

He really couldn't imagine the sunshine boy experiencing eternal torture in hell.

Doyoung watched emptily as the crowd dispersed as the ambulance took Donghyuck's body away, his pool of blood still on the ground and the police began to put the 'do not cross' line around the area.

"I wish you the best in afterlife,"

Doyoung whispered quietly as the ambulance moved further and further away from Doyoung until it was out of sight.

Sooner or later, the news would reach heaven and not long after, a troop of angels would be sent to hunt Doyoung down, to drag him back to heaven where he would receive punishment for failing his job.

"They say that the punishment is worst for guardians angel tasked to watch the golden kids,"

Doyoung remembered one of the angels said that one time but at that time he just brushed the comment off as he thought that such thing would never happen to him.

But now that it was happening to him, Doyoung felt the fear slowly crept through his body.

Doyoung was a strong angel, both physically and mentally, but he wasn't sure he would be ready for whatever awaited for him up there.

'I need to run away,'

Doyoung thought in panic. He really didn't want to know and experience what ounishment would be given to him.

Doyoung was breathing hard, pupils wide and a hand was holding his chest, trying ti calm down his wildly beating hard.

Doyoung remembered one of his angel friend from when he was younger. The latter was just recently graduated from his training and was ready to serve the Divine One.

His first task was to watch a boy and just like any other guardian angel, he had to make sure that said boy lived a good life, stayed away from sins and eventually go to heaven when he died.

Everything had went well until the boy reached the age of fifteen when he was arranged to marry a girl that he never knew before.

To make matter worse, the boy already had a girlfriend and so due to pressure from the family, the boy ended up comitting suicide as he didn't want to marry anyone else except his true love who was forcefully separated from him.

That incident had caused a big trouble to his friend.

Just a day after the whole fiasco happened, his friend was arrested and when he finally came out of his punishment, he was never the same again.

And that was only a normal human he was watching over, not some golden boy.

When Doyoung was done with his panic attack, he quickly went home. His mind was clear now and immediately, he already had a plan in hand.

'I will cut my own wings'

All angels had pure white wings that because they were so pure, they glowed. This glow was what was used to monitor angels, whether or not they were doing their job and was also used to track them down when they did a mistake.

When an angel lose their wings, they would look like a mortal but more powerful and also could live forever. They would no longer be fully invicible to human but instead could choose when to show themselves or hide themselves.

If not having a pair of tracking device on your back could give such a good life, then why wouldn't every single angel cast their wings?

It was because the process of losing their wings were so painful that most angels would die when their wings were torn apart ( a method that demons often use to kill angels )

But Doyoung was different. He wasn't like most angels. When he was born, he was given a gift that would allow his to survive the shredding of his own wings or any other serious injuries and Doyoung would put that gift into use now.

Doyoung stared at the shiny, reflective surface of the metal blade he was holding.

This blade was a gift from his brother when he first graduated from the training. The blade was centuries old but it never once lost its shine. A powerful blade indeed.

The blade was the first thing Doyoung searched for when he reached his home, hidden in the false bottom of the cabinet at his home on Earth, the safest place in the whole house.

Despite being made out of the best metal out there, Doyoung never made use of it. Regular weapons were enough to arm him against demons. That was just about how strong Doyoung was.

He never thought that the first time he would be using the blade was to dig his own wings from his back.

'I need to do this,'

Doyoung down as he gulped down nervously.

'Maybe being punished is less painful than this,'

Doyoung began reconsidering his choice. Burying that shiny blade down your own back must be very very painful.

'No I have to do this,'

Doyoung thought one last time as he took off his shirt before he coukd change his mind again.

Escaping punishment was one reason but there were actually many reasons why Doyoung wanted to stop associating himself with the heavens.

Ever since he was young, Doyoung always had different mindset than all other angels around him.

For once, he was never one to view things like homosexuality as something that should be hated on because no matter what, shouldn't loving and respecting each other always be number one?

And because of his special ability, Doyoung was also never one to have a deep attachment over anything. 

Sure, he had some friends here and there and sure he would protect them at any cost but right now, as he was about to cut attachment to them, Doyoung didn't really feel anything.

Once his cloth was fully off, Doyoung stood up to stand in front of the gigantic mirror on his wardrobe.

He wanted to look at himself like this one last time, pure white wings out in the open, crowning his lithe body perfectly, basking them in pure glory.

Doyoung wanted to stay perfect like this but he knew that the punishment would ruin his perfection much more than losing his wings.

A single tear fell from his eyes as the reality slowly sank in. 

Maybe he was just mellow because he lost Donghyuck or maybe it was because he would lose all his friends or maybe losing the crown of honour forever.

Doyoung placed a leather strap in his mouth, so that he wouldn't bute his tongue off in the process of cutting his wings.

Tears were streaming down Doyoung's eyes as he finally dug the blade into his porcelain back.

Doyoung's muffled scream echoed through the room as he continued digging the blade deeper and deeper, through the flesh and muscles of his back until it finally reached the root of his wings.

More muffled screams were heard as he moved the blade back up until his whole left wing was off his back.

Blood pooled down onto the cover, having flown through the large gaping hoke on his back where the previously pristine wing rooted themselves for centuries before.

Said wings were now lying liffelessly on the ground, colour no longer white as large splashes of blood tainted it.

Doyoung fell to the ground with a loud thud, breathing heavily, gaping for air as the leather strap fell off his lips.

'Dying is better than this,'

Doyoung thought as he whimpered on the ground, his whole body aching in pain which seemed to get worse and worse as time went by.

This was just one wing, he couldn't imagine the lain of taking the ither one out.

Doyoung could feel the strength leaving him as the thought of dying began to occupy his mind. Black spots began to cloud his vision and his breathing became increasingly more and more ragged.

'I have to survive,'

And nust with one thought, Doyoung regained all his strength back. He could feel the strength returning to his previosuly weakened right arm.

In fact, Doyoung felt stronger than before even with the mighty ache on his back.

'I have to live, I have to live, I have to live,'

Doyoung chanted the sentence like a mamtra in his mind as he picked up the leather strap and put it back in his mouth.

He didn't feel anymore hesitation as he punctured his back one more and in one swift motion, took out the other wing out.

More blood splattered into his bedroom, this time even reaching the bedsheets, colouring it in a brick red shade.

The pain was unbearable. Doyoubg's head was pounding, his back felt like it was burned and his heart drummed on his ears.

But despite the pain, Doyoung felt a huge sense of relief, one that he had never felt before in his life. 

Not when he passed a test back in training, not when he finally graduated from training, not even when he succeeded in guiding a human for the first time.

"I am free,"

Doyoung said with a huge grin that seemed almost maniacal before collapsing face first into the ground.

\---

"Thank you for buying!"

Doyoung gave the shopkeeper a small smile as he walked out of the convenience store.

Five years had passed since the incident and Doyoung slightly felt guilty saying that he had been happier since.

Having cut off his wings, Doyoung became one of heaven's most wanted criminal so he had to stay low for a while.

That was the most painful moments of Doyoung's life. He had a gaping injury on his back but couldn't get help from anywhere. It was just by luck that he survived the whole thing by himself.

(Doyoung knew it's his blessings but he just liked to call it luck)

The once gaping hole was noe no more than a patch of scar on his back. The wound had healed years ago, though not as nicely as he wanted it to, but Doyoung was satisfied either way.

No longer being an official angel, Doyoung began living like a normal human. He began to sin a little, just a little since he couldn't stand doing evil things, forging a few documents and somehow managed to land a job at some daycare.

Doyoung had always liked children, what could be more perfect than working in a daycare. He also managaed to befrjend a nice human named Jungwoo.

However, despite living like a human, Doyoung never seemed to be able to get the angel traits off him completely.

He still sometimes helped some angel fend demons off and since he didn't have that bright wings anymore, he managed to deal with those demons in silence, completely off the radar of other angels.

Maybe by doing so, when he was finally caught and brought back to heaven, the Divine One could forgive him or maybe lessen his punishment for his good deeds but that was again unlikely.

Doyoung also liked to help people around him just like the latest human boy, Donghyuck, always did. That boy really did rub off him.

Doyoung found himself sometimes missing the boy, his bright presence, his kindness, basically his everything.

The Donghyuck who had honey voice that sounded best when he was laughing. The Donghyuck who always helped the people around him. The Donghyuck who did kind things that Doyoung whispered to him.

Donghyuck always did everything Doyoung told him to do and although it was normal for human to follow what their guardian angel told them to do, sometimes humans would just brush those whispes (that took form in a split of second thought in the human's mind) off.

But Donghyuck never did. It was as if he knew that Doyoung was there watching him and those voices weren't a mere rhought but was a command that should be obeyed.

But that was impossible. Only children can see beings like angels, adults and teenagers had completely lost their ability when they grew up.

"Let's go home,"

Jungwoo said as he approached Doyoung from his waiting place outside the convenience store.

The two had just finished their job in the kindergarden and was now on the way home to their apartment when Doyoung asked for a stop in the convenience store to buy some food supplies for the night.

"Here have some coffee,"

Jungwoo offered the coffee with a smile which Doyoung accepeted gratefully.

Doyoung had to stay up kate tonight to finish up some project for the upcoming valentine's day in the kindergarden.

Doyoung was an angel, he didn't get tired no matter how gard he worked. He guessed that living like a human for so long gave him the placebo and was now also addicted to coffee like most human did.

"Ah, this is so good,"

The coffee was perfectly like how he liked it. Jungwoo sure knew his best.

When Doyoung first met Jungwoo, he didn't immediately like said person.

Being a previosuly wanted angel had made Doyoung suspicious of everyone but over time the two grew closer and closer.

"Where did you get this coffee?"

Doyoung asked as he took another sip of the coffee. Somehow, Doyoung felt sleepier after he drank the coffee.

"From that cafe,"

Jungwoo pointed at a cafe on the other side of the road.

"I got bored waiting for you,"

he finished that sentence with a pout to which Doyoung replied with a sheepish smile.

Doyiung had always took so long to shop groceries, always comparing prices and searching for any sales items. It wasn't a bad habbit, just that sometimes he made people wait too much.

"Oops,"

Doyoung said with a grin, nit feeling apologetic at all. 

The two spent the rest of the walk chatting wuth each other with Jungwoo pointing stuffs on the street occasionally. Doyoung found ut garder and harder to focus on what the other was saying as he gew drowsier and drowsier.

"-wanna go there with me next weekend?"

Jungwoo asked as he turned his head to face Doyoung with an expectant smile that Doyoung returned with a not focused stare.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

Doyoung croaked out, his eyes slowly getting heavier and heavier. He could feel his two legs getting weaker and weaker until finally he couldn't hold on anymore and collapsed onto the side of the road.

"Doyoung! Are you okay?"

Jungwoo immediately rushed to his side, touching and shaking his head to check if the other was okay.

"I'm fine,"

Doyoung muttered weakly and was about to pry off Jungwoo's hands from his body but stopping midway when he felt the strength slowly leaving his arms too.

In a matter of few seconds, Doyoung went completely limp and he could see the panic grew in Jungwoo's face.

"Doyoung, Doyoung, Do-"

Jungwoo's panic calling of his name stopped midway when he noticed Doyoung slowly closing his eyes, no longer able to hold on his conciousness.

In a split second, the worrjed face turned into a smirk and Doyoung felt a pair of strong hands gripping his face.

"Gotcha,"

The sinister smile on Jungwoo's face was the last thing Doyoung saw before he completely lost his conciousness.


	2. An unexpected reunion in hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I am back. Some of you might think that I have abandoned this ff well surprise I havent yay!!! I'm not sure if you guys still want to read this but I have free time and so here I am :) Hope you enjoy!!

Doyoung woke up feeling sore all over his body. His head was pounding heavily as he struggled to sit up, putting a hand over his head in hope that it stopped the headached. It didn't.  
  
Doyoung blinked slowly in the darkness of the room, adjusting his eyes to the minimum lighting of the room.  
  
Doyoung was sitting on top of a room on a cold rock floor that was probably not cleaned for a long time judging from the dust collecting on the tip of his fingers as soon he placed his hand on the ground for support.  
  
To say that the angel was disgusted was an understatement.  
  
He figured out that this room must be some sort of underground cell and that whoever kidnapped him must have had a very poor hygiene.  
  
The only source of lighting came from outside the cell, from a lone torch perched up on one side of the room just in front of the prison bar.  
  
Not far from where the torch was located, a lone figure was seating in the dark. The figure had a pair of short horns on his head and long pointed ears. Upon closer inspection, Doyoung realized that the figure also had a pair of black wings whom Doyoung had mistaken as shadows before.  
  
'must be a demon,'  
  
Doyoung thought and somehow he felt strangely relieved.  
  
'At least I am not kidnapped by the angels,'  
  
At this point in his life, Doyoung felt more relieved whenever he was in the presence of demons compared to angels since he knew that he could always beat up demons but could never ever escaped punishment from heaven once he was caught.  
  
Doyoung mustered all his strength to stand up and walked over to the prison bars. He grabbed the prison bar slowly and was immediately met with the coldness of the steel inside his palm.  
  
"Steel?! Are you serious?!"  
  
Doyoung said loudly. The demon who was guarding the prison cell immediately looked up from the book he was reading.  
  
'What kind of idiot reads book in the dark?'  
  
Doyoung thought. Demons really are the dumbest creaturw in existence.  
  
The demon stood up from his stool and walked towards the prison bars.  
  
"Yeah these are made of steel. What is your problem?"  
  
Doyoung hated that tone. That mocking tone. No one had made fun of Doyoung for a long time and damn he hated it so much especially coming from a demon.  
  
"Steel bars? Are you looking down on me?"  
  
Steel is a pretty strong material and could hold pretty much all angels and demons prisoner alike but once again, Doyoung wasn't a common angel and he was proud of that fact.  
  
"Yeah and what can a weak human like you do to a steel bar except cry because you have been caught by a demon,"  
  
Now Doyoung was really pissed. His hand gripped the steel bar stronger.  
  
"Me? Weak human?"  
  
Doyoung said, laughing in disbelief. Never in his life had he been called weak before and boy Doyoung was really angry right now. Being called weak was one thing but being called human oh no Doyoung couldn't accept that.  
  
"Yes, you weak little human-"  
  
And that was the final straw.  
  
In one swift moment, Doyoung placed both of his hands on tbe two adjacent steel bars and pull them of the ground, giving enought space for him to go out of the cell before kicking the shell shocked demon hard that he flew to the wall opposite to the cell.  
  
Dust pooled around the wall where the demon had crashed and once it cleared up, Doyoung could clearly see the previously cocky demon whimpering weakly on the ground while holding his bleeding head. He looked so ugly with those black blood flowing down his face from the open wound on his head.  
  
Doyoung was sure that he had broken a bone or two but Doyoung didn't care. He needed to get out of this filthy place quickly.  
  
Still holding onto the steel bar he pulled off the ground, Doyoung approached the whimpering demon who quickly backed away,oressing himself against the crumbling wall behind him.  
  
Doyoung snapped the steel pole on his hand into two with a loud crack and pointed the jagged end towards the demon on the ground.  
  
"Lead the way out, asshole."  
  
\---  
  
Doyoung reached the upper floor in no time, beating up every single demon he met on the way easily.  
  
His escape must have made a loud noise as dozens of demon guards quickly swarmed the basement area as Doyoung made his way up.  
  
Had Doyoung not been born with this gift, for sure he would still down there, locked in a cell or worse, brought back to the cell that he escaped from by the many guards that was clogging the stairwell.  
  
Almost all angels' strength was based on love which means that the more they love, the stronger they get. This kind of ability was sometimes useful when it came to protecting others but was a lot more useless when it came to defending oneself.  
  
99.9% of all angels have this kind of ability but Doyoung was in that 0.1%. His strength didn't come from loving others but rather came from his own willpower. The more determined he is, the stronger he gets regardless of what fuel that willpower.  
  
And that was why he had never lost a fight before and that was why he was very offended when being called weak. Doyoung alway prided himself in having this kind of ability.  
  
"SOMEONE STOP HIM!"  
  
Doyoung heard one of the demon guards he had just defeated screamed as he pointed his wounded hand at him. Dyoung threw a sword right at his throat to silence him.  
  
Killing demon was not considered a sin. Well, killing demons who were bothering humans. Doyoung wasn't sure ahat he just did was considered a sin or not. He guessed years of living as human made him become less and less angelic in nature.  
  
Well moral be damned, Doyoung continued to mercilessly beat up all the demons that came after him.  
  
'It must be embarassing losing against an angel despite having the number advantage,'  
  
Doyoung thought as he slashed a female demon who was aiming a dagger at his throat. She didn't even manage to let out a scream as she fell lifelessly onto the ground next to Doyoung.  
  
Doyoung's whole body was covered in the black liquid of demon's blood and honestly he felt so grossed out. He couldn't wait to go home and take a bath.  
  
But right now a comfortable bath seemed like an impossible luxury. He didn't even know if he could ever get out,all Doyoung knew was that he shoukd continue beating up demons if he wants to live.  
  
Doyoung himself was also injured but at times of high willpower like this, his injuries also tend to heal faster which was why he was never afraid in any battle including the current one.  
  
"Miss, where is the way out?"  
  
Doyoung asked anither female demon whom he just stabbed, legs pressing onto the demon's wound who screamed loudly.  
  
"FUCK YOU YOU HOLY BITCH, FUCK-"  
  
With one stab to the throat, the demon lady stopped screaming. Blood streamed down the wound on his neck, tainting Doyoung's shoes. The lattter just sneered in disgust.  
  
The demon guard who was with Doyoung had run away somewhere while Doyoung was busy fighting the other guard. Great, now Doyoung was lost in the huge castle without a guide.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Doyoung quickly turned around to the new source of voice, sword raised and ready to fight.  
  
The new demon had a different appearance compared to the other demons Doyoung had seen previously.  
  
He was dressed in all black, black shirt and black pants with a long black fur coat draped over his shoulder. He looked... fancy and well, kinda hot.  
  
The tall man had black hair from which two long eaually black horns jutted out. Unlike the other lowly demons Doyoung met, the horns weren't small and straight but was long and slightly curved. His red eyes glowed slightly in contained anger.  
  
'This must be a royalty'  
  
Royal demons were much stronger than average demons but Doyoung wasn't the slightest bit afraid. He had fought and won against once before.  
  
"Are you the owner of this place?"  
  
Doyoung asked, moving his feet and hands to a fighting position in case the other decided to attack.  
  
"I am. Who the hell are you?"  
  
The demon asked back in a deep voice. Doyoung thought the voice was kind of sexy.  
  
"Answer my Goddamn question first!"  
  
The demon must be kind of stupid to ask him such question. No angel would give their name to a demon.  
  
Doyoung just remembered that he didn't have his pair or wings so the other must have not thought that he was an angel.  
  
As soon as Doyoung said the sentence, the demon was gone.  
  
'He is fast,'  
  
In just a few seconds, the demon had crossed the huge gap between them and was now aiming his fist to Doyoung's stomach.  
  
The demon was fast but Doyoung was faster. He quickly grabbed the demon's arm and threw the demon to the side so that he crashed face first into the wall. The blow should have been powerful enough to knock the demon down.  
  
However, unlike the demon Doyoung fought back in the basement, this royal demon didn't seem to be affected in any way from the crash.  
  
"You are strong, are you an angel?"  
  
The demon said calmly, very unlike someone who had just been thrown into a wall with a force strong enought to crack said wall.  
  
"Yes I am,"  
  
Doyoung answered back, sword pointed at the demon in case he decided to attack again.  
  
"How come? Where is your wing?"  
  
The demon asked with a raised brow face looking genuinely confused. Doyoung's stance ftered lightly at the acquisition.  
  
"It's a long story,"  
  
Doyoung said coldly, sword still pointed at the demon.  
  
"Alright, alright. Put your sword down. I'm not gonna attack again. Let's talk civilly, okay?"  
  
The demon said, raising both of his arms in surrender. Doyoung still didn't lower his weapon.  
  
"Please?"  
  
The demon asked as he eyed Doyoung carefully, eyes flickering between Doyoung and the sword raised at him.  
  
Let's just say that the plea was super effective against Doyoung's ego as he immediately lowered the sword and with a cocky smile said,  
  
"Alright let's talk."  
  
\---  
  
The demon brought Doyoung out into the garden outside the palace. Doyoung could just escaped right there and then but seeing how the royal demon didn't act like a threat anymore, he figured that he could stay a bit longer.  
  
"My name is Jung Jaehyun,"  
  
The demon, Jaehyun, said as he offered his hand to Doyoung who was sitting next to him with a kind smile.  
  
Doyoung didn't accept his hand.  
  
The two were seated together on one of the benches in the large garden and Doyoung was lying if he said that the garden was ugly.  
  
The garden was filled with more flowers than Doyoung had ever seen in his whole life which was a long time considering he had lived for almost a millenia already. He noticed that some of these flowers didn't exist on Earth.  
  
The sky above them wasn't blue which disappointed Doyoung to no end. The sky was a mixture of black and red and through the red portion of the sky, some light seeped throught providing some lighting for the two in the garden.  
  
'His face is totally my type,'  
  
Doyoung thought as he stared at Jaehyun who retracted his hand with a dejected face.  
  
'Too bad he is a demon,'  
  
Jung Jaehyun didn't look like the typical ugly looking demons maybe because he was born a royalty.  
  
Doyoung had heard that story a few times that royal demons were born with attractive faces so they could seduce even more humans to hell but Doyoung really didn't expect that such unholy creature could charm an angel like him.  
  
"I'm sorry do you feel uncomfortable?"  
  
Jaehyun asked him nervously and Doyoung seriously wondered what was wrong with him.  
  
Demons were supposed to be fierce and evil, sly and always plotting something but the Jung Jaehyun currently in front of him was none of that. What happened to the angry royal that was so ready to kill him before.  
  
"What are you planning to do?"  
  
Doyoung asked suspiciously going all defensive against, hands slowly reaching for the sword leaned to the bench on his right.  
  
"Nothing really, I'm just worried you will feel cold in that,"  
  
Jaehyun pointed to the black robe Doyoung was wearing, the same one he himself was wearing before.  
  
Previously, after their little fight in the hallway, Jaehyun had offered Doyoung a change of clothes as his previous one was completely covered in the black, grimy material of demon's blood which to be honest even disgusted Jaehyun himself.  
  
Doyoung had refused the offer with the excuse that it sounded suspicious and reasoning that how if they decided to attack him while he was changing or put sleeping poison on the shirt which sounded ridiculous but considering that he was dealing with a demon, it seemed highly possible.  
  
And so that was how Doyoung ended up wearing Jaehyun's robe whom he had assured was completely safe and after Jaehyun ushered everyone out and turned around, Doyoung disposed his dirty clothing and slipped on the fur coat to cover himself.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
Doyoung asked Jaehyun who looked genuinely confused at the question.  
  
"I didn't? I just found out that you were here few minutes ago,"  
  
Jaehyun said and Doyoung could hear the honesty in his voice.  
  
'If it wasn't him then who?'  
  
All of sudden, Doyoung remembered everything that happened before he woke up on the cold, hard ground of the cell.  
  
Jungwoo. It was Jungwoo who brought him here.  
  
"Do you know Jungwoo?"  
  
Doyoung asked Jaehyun and the latter's eyes immediately widened in surprise.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
Jaehyun asked back, completely surprised.  
  
"You know him too?"  
  
Doyoung asked Jaehyun again, equally as surprised.  
  
"Then you must be the guardian angel. Wait here I will bring someone to meet you,"  
  
Jaehyun immediately stood up and startes to walk back to the castle as soon ashe said that.  
  
"Wait how do u know I'm-"  
  
Doyoung stopped talking once he saw that Jung Jaehyun wasn't listening and continued to walk further and further away.  
  
And so Doyoung just sat there quietly for a few minutes while Jaehyun went back to fetch someone in the castle.  
  
'I should run away now. Yes, he is planning something,'  
  
Doyoung was about to run away but stopped instantaneously when he saw the face of the person approaching him from the castle.  
  
It was a familiar face that Doyoung never expected to see again, not anytime soon in fact maybe not forever.  
  
"long time no see,"  
  
the person said in the same honey voice that Doyoung listen to every single day up until five years ago.  
  
The voice belonging to the one person he would occasionally miss and wish to do better for.  
  
Standing in front of him, dressed in all black complete with curled horns and red eyes was Lee Donghyuck himself.  
  
"Hey hyung,"  
  
Donghyuck spoke and his voice was laced with familiarity that confused Doyoung to no end. The boy recognised him?  
  
"You know me?"  
  
Donghyuck was not supposed to know him. Every single guardian angel was protected with a shield that prevented the human they are watching from seeing them so there was no way that Donghyuck knew him.  
  
"Of course hyung, you have been with me for 17 years. It will be weird if I don't know you,"  
  
Donghyuck smiled sweetly at Doyoung and the older unconciously teared up at the sight. He never thought that he would ever see the younger boy's smile ever again.  
  
Without saying another word and to the shock of both Jaehyun and Donghyuck, Doyoung immediately rushed to hug the younger male, holding him tightly in his embrace as he sobbed inti his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing here God, I never thought that I will see you ever again,"  
  
Doyoung muttered in between his sobs. Donghyuck, who had finally recovered from the shock, finally hugged him nack with just as much strength.  
  
"You probably would never have hyung had you not been brave enough to cut off your wings back then,"  
  
Donghyuck was right, had he not ripped off his own wings back then, he woukd have never befriended Jungwoo who unfortunately was also the one who brought him into this whole mess.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Finally recovered from the emotional reunion, Doyoung quickly asked the younger.  
  
Doyoung loved Haechan so much, in fact he probably loved him more than alk the other humans he had guarded before but that didn't make him less suspicious of the younger.  
  
Donghyuck was aware of Doyoung's existence in his life which a fact that was already unusual.  
  
Humans were usually capable of seeing angels and other mythical creatures when they were still babies and their brains were not functional enough for memories. They usually lost that ability once they began retaining memories and Doyoung was sure that Donghyuck was the same.  
  
But Donghyuck could see him up till the moment he died which has highly highly unusual.  
  
As a guardian angel, Doyoung was supposed to give enncouraging words to the younger subtly which meant that those encouragements would reach the younger in the form of a flash of thought or a voice in your head or sometimes even in the form of dream.  
  
But Doyoung also liked to soliloquize a lot when he was guarding Donghyuck, most of the time because he was convinced that the younger was not a ble to hear him.  
  
He was sure that at some point Doyoung had mentioned what would happen to Donghyuck if he killed himself yet the younger still did it anyway.  
  
Okay, the younger might just be fearless but Doyoung felt like there was something deeper into it. Donghyuck was a smart kid after all.  
  
"I brought you here hyung,"  
  
Ah yes, that confirmed Doyoung's suspicion. His once loving eyes began to narrow suspiciously at the younger.  
  
"Explain,"  
  
Doyoung said, one hand already touching his weapon in case he needed to fight. He wouldn't even hesitate to fight the younger if needed to. Demons were bad after all.  
  
"Woah, calm down hyung,"  
  
Donghyuck raised both of his hands in panic and he moved to stand behind Jaehyun who took the hint and was now standing protectively in front of the younger.  
  
"Speak,"  
  
Doyoung commanded coldly and Donghyuck began to panic even more.  
  
"Don't make the boy nervous,"  
  
Jaehyun said, taking a step forward in case Doyoung decided to fight for real.  
  
"Stay out of it demon,"  
  
Doyoung replied still with the same cold tone he had used before but Jaehyun didn't budge for the slightest bit.  
  
"Alright alright, I will explain I will explain. Both of you calm down,"  
  
Donghyuck said. He moved from behind Jaehyun and after taking a deep breath, started walking towards Doyoung.  
  
"You asked me to explain so you have to believe me okay?"  
  
Doyoung said pleadingly as he grabbed both of Doyoung's hand, effectively removing the olderdd's hand from his sword. Doyoung didn't resist, despite everything, he still think he didn't have the heart to fight the boy he had been protecting for 17 years.  
  
"I'm sorry that I gave you the trouble when I commited suicide. I'm really really sorry but I needed to become a demon as soon as possible,"  
  
Doyoung was taken aback by the younger's statement. A boy who was marked as one of heaven's golden boy wanted to become a demon? What kind of sorcery is this.  
  
"I know that I'm supposed to be a golden child, heaven's favorite child. Someone who had a place in heaven but right now I don't want to- no I will never go there,"  
  
Donghyuck said as he trembled slightly. Doyoung was already confused before but the younger's action now confused him even more.  
  
"What-"  
  
"There is something wrong hyung. The heaven- there is a corruption in the heaven."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this!! I know I finally update this after a long time but forgive this unreliable author that might take some time to update the next chapter so please bear with me 😖 anyway thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated :)))
> 
> also if you like you can follow me on my [ twt ](https://mobile.twitter.com/home)

**Author's Note:**

> anyone wanna guess what that gift is?


End file.
